darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
235
Admitted to hospital, Maggie's condition worsens and a nurse pronounces her dead, yet she disappears mere moments later. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Darkness hovers over Collinwood like a shroud, and somewhere in that darkness exists the presence of an evil force; someone with the powers of enormous destruction at his command. He has been waiting to strike, waiting to destroy, and tonight perhaps he has. An innocent, young girl is a prisoner in a locked room, and no one knows what fate awaits her. Victoria continues to bang on the door and yell for Maggie, but there is no answer from the other side. Only the howling of a dog. At that moment, Burke arrives and he breaks open the locked door. Victoria screams when she and Burke find an unconscious Maggie, with bloody puncture marks on her neck. Act I Dr. Woodard has been called and Victoria sits vigil while he examines Maggie, who has lost a tremendous amount of blood. The wounds appear to be bite marks, as if Maggie was attacked by an animal. As Sam returns from the Old House, Woodard phones for an ambulance. Sam blames himself for Maggie's condition as he feels he should have never left. Act II Maggie remains unconscious, and Woodard urges Sam and Victoria out of her bedroom so he can finish his examination. Burke offers Sam a drink, but the artist refuses. Victoria explains the strange events which led to Maggie being attacked. Woodard returns and says there's nothing more to be done for Maggie until she's in a hospital. She needs another sizable transfusion. He promises to do everything he can for her. Act III At the Collinsport Hospital, Maggie has been admitted and is receiving a transfusion. Her heartbeat is stronger, which offers Woodard, Sam and Joe a little hope. Maggie begins to wake and calls out for her father. She tries to explain what happened to her, and that she had a terrible nightmare. Maggie apologizes to Joe for her earlier behavior, and she asks Sam to promise to take care of him. She is certain she is going to die. Woodard ushers the men out of the room so that Maggie can rest. Maggie, defeated, reiterates her feeling of death. Act IV Later, Woodard gives a nurse orders to remain with Maggie, who is sleeping. In the waiting room, Sam breaks down as he remembers he was sitting in the exact same spot the night Maggie was born. Both he and Joe are adamant about remaining at the hospital all night. At that moment, Maggie wakes and asks the nurse to open the window. She pleads for fresh air, and the nurse relents and opens the window a crack. Suddenly, Maggie begins to choke and falls unconscious. The nurse races out of the room to call Dr. Woodard, but when they return to the hospital room Maggie has disappeared... Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * David Ford as Sam Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Frances Helm as Nurse * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * The makeup appliance on Maggie's neck that provides the fake blood from the bite marks can be clearly seen. Story * TIMELINE: Day 72 begins, and will end in 237. 12:10am: Dr. Woodard tells the Nurse not to leave Maggie alone. Almost 2am: Sam and Joe are in the hallway of the Collinsport Hospital. 3:20am: Maggie stirs in bed. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow of a crew member can be seen passing over Maggie's bed as Dr. Woodard is giving the nurse instructions by Maggie's bedside. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 235 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 235 - The Waiting Room The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2350235